After the battle at Hogwarts
by AmslyApple
Summary: Voldemort is defeated and Harry feels sorry for himself that so many people died for him. Back at the burrow can anyone get him to talk before its to late? First story! more chapters to come! review please!


After the final battle at Hogwarts

After the final battle at Hogwarts

And Harry, with unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upwards. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snake-like face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

N/A: now my story starts.

Suddenly everything went quiet no one said a word. Then after a moment everyone was shouting in happiness. The war was over; no one had to live in fear anymore. Every person in the Great Hall was trying to get to Harry and say our brave he was to finally defeat the Dark Lord. As Harry manoeuvred his way through the crowd he went to find Ginny and find her family. As he walked through the Great Hall he saw all the bodies of people who had died fighting against the Death Eaters. It was his entire fault; it was his fault that Fred died; now Teddy would not have a mother or father. Why didn't he stop them and told them he had to do it alone? He was the reason they were dead. Harry finally found the Weasleys, he didn't know what to say except "it's all my fault that Fred died, I'm sorry…"Harry couldn't hold it anymore he silently let tears fall down his bloodied face. Ginny put her arms around him and Ron put a hand on his shoulder. While this was comforting it could not bring back all the people who died for him.

2 months later…

"Harry, c'mon and get some breakfast you haven't eaten in days" shouted Ron from downstairs. Harry had been sitting in denial in Ron's room for days not talking to anyone. He still felt like it was his fault that many people died for him. Hermione and Ron had tried many times trying to talk to him about what happened at Hogwarts but Harry wouldn't say one word to them. He only talked if he wanted some food and water.

"Ron I'm really worried about Harry, he's just been sitting in your room feeling sorry for himself, we have to do something" Hermione told Ron. "I know Hermione but he's just grieving that's normal, I don't know what to do I'm scared we are going to lose him" replied Ron

"We should get Ginny to talk with him, he likes Ginny. I'm sure she will get him talking" suggested Hermione.

"Yeah I don't know why I thought of that before, I'll go ask her. Ron said. Thanks Hermione your a legend"

Ron found Ginny feeding the chickens in the backyard.

"Hey Ginny I need to ask you a big favour I need you to"… he got cut off by Ginny. "What is it now Ron? I've got plenty of chores to do today since Mum is in Diagon Alley for the day" replied Ginny. "I just thought you could talk to Harry because he's not talking to Hermione or me, answered Ron and I thought you could get through to him since you guys are close"

"Oh. Ginny replied. Yeah sure thing, I'll just finish feeding the chickens and I'll go up ok".

"Thanks a lot Ginny. Ron replied. You're doing us a big favour".

Ginny washed her hands and proceeded up to Ron's room where Harry was. She knocked on the door and went in. "Harry!!" Ginny found Harry with a rope around his neck and hanging from the ceiling. "NOOOOOOO". Hearing the commotion from upstairs Ron and Hermione came bursting into the room. "What's the matter Ginny? What's happened?" Ron asked Ginny.

"This is what happened" said Ginny as she pointed to Harry. Ron and Hermione stared in shock. Harry couldn't be possibly dead, not the Harry who only defeated Voldemort, not their best friend. It couldn't be true. But it was. Why did it have to be true? "Hermione take Ginny downstairs Ron told Hermione. I'll move Harry's body". But Ginny was not going to leave she fought off Hermione's attempts to bring her downstairs and held onto Harry and wept. Ginny's only reason to live had left her, all by herself. "Please Harry why did you do it Ginny cried. I love you, we were going to get married and have a family. Why Harry why?"

"I think I know why. Hermione answered. He left a note "as she handed the note to Ginny Hermione fell into Ron's arms and cried.

Dear Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

If your reading this letter then you have found me and know that I'm dead. Your probably wanting an explanation why I killed myself. I couldn't live with guilt always inside of me it was my fault that Fred died and that more people died for me. I didn't want to live while others were dead. I also deal with the feelings I had so that's why I wasn't talking to anyone because I was afraid I was going to hurt someone. Ginny I love you so much and one day I will see you again. Please look after our baby when it's born. I wish I would be there to help you look after it. Please name the baby if it's a boy after my father and if it's a girl could you call it Lily for my mother. We were going to get married one day, so I've left two rings one for each of us. I would like to be buried with my wedding ring on. Ron you were the best friend I could ask for, you were there for me every step of the way. You encouraged me to keep going and not to give up. I have failed you Ron and I'm so sorry for doing this. You and Hermione are going to make great parents one day. Hermione thanks for putting my head back into it's place you always helped me when I needed help the most especially for homework. You made me and Ron pass our owls. I won't forget any of you and all the things you've done for me. Ron you can have my fire bolt which I'm sure you will enjoy. Hermione you can have all my books, since I know you just love books. Ginny I didn't know what to give to you so I give you the other ring as a sign of our never ending love.

I love you all

Harry James Potter


End file.
